


Morning Blues

by MysticAuthoress



Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Swimming Anime - Freeform, depressed haru, gay fluff, makoto is such a sweetie, swimgay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAuthoress/pseuds/MysticAuthoress





	Morning Blues

It was a cold morning in March. Still too cold for most of the plants to bloom, but not quite cold enough for snow. But it was definitely too cold for swimming. And those were time times when Makoto worried most. 

On that morning, Makoto ran down the sidewalk clutching his backpack. His breathing was heavier than usual, but he was determined to be on time for school. He tugged at his scarf as he made his way to Haru's house. 

"Please don't be in the bath this morning," he mumbled to himself. He dashed up the steps, only stopping in the middle for a moment. It would be far too rude not to greet the little white neighborhood cat when it poked its head out from the bushes. 

"Good morning, little one." He smiled warmly, kneeling down to one knee to pet the little kitty's head. It mewed in response, rubbing against his leg. 

"Best be going, or I'll be late." He laughed, standing up once again and adjusting his olive green coat before continuing on. 

Once he reached the top of the steps, he rang the doorbell and waited for a moment. He stepped back to look at the upstairs window and sighed. 

"That Haru..." With a shake of his head, he made his way around to the back door and opened it. 

"Haru, can't you be on time for once?!" He called. The house was warm and cozy, and he deeply wished he had time to stop and enjoy it. He made his way straight up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Coming in," he called before pushing the door open. 

"Huh?... he's... not here?" He frowned, staring at the empty bathtub for a moment. "That means... unless he went for a run or something... he's still in bed." Troubled by the thought, he moved on down the hallway and stopped at Haru's bedroom door. 

"Haru? Are you in there?" He asked gently. There was no response. "Haru..." He knocked before entering. 

Sure enough, there he was. Laying in bed, buried beneath the covers, Haru didn't look like he had gotten up at all yet. 

"Haru, honestly... We're going to be late and you aren't even up yet." Makoto sighed, moving closer to the bed. He watched as Haru curled up tighter under the blankets. His fretting was met with silence, as Haru didn't care to speak. 

"So I take it you aren't coming out from under there any time soon, huh?" His question went without a spoken answer. 

"Alright then." Makoto sighed, dropping his backpack on the floor. He then began taking off his coat. "I guess I'll just have to curl up with you." Before Haru could even grunt, Makoto began climbing across the bed. He managed to get over Haru without digging a knee into him. Without hesitation, he pulled aside the covers and shifted himself into a comfortable position before pulling the blanket over both their heads. 

Haru stared for a very long time. There where moments where he wanted to say things, but words were never spoken. The two laid in bed together for a while, both deep in thought. Makoto's mind went back and forth. Part of him was concerned about what their friends were thinking since they hadn't shown up yet. But a bigger part of him was worried about Haru. He often got like that. Too depressed to get out of bed. It wasn't all that uncommon for him. But it was still concerning. 

Without warning, he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he felt arms around his waist.

"Huh? H-Haru..." He couldn't help but blush a little. After a moment Makoto settled down again, putting his arms around him. He gently rubbed his nose against Haru's forehead, quite content with holding him. 

"It's hard sometimes..." Haru finally spoke softly. 

"I know it is," Makoto answered. "And it's okay."

Haru snuggled against Makoto's chest, letting out a little sigh as his body relaxed. 

"Thank you." His voice was muffled, but Makoto heard him. 

"I love you, Haru." He smiled warmly.   


"I love you, too." It always seemed odd, hearing those words back. Makoto had never known Haru to be much of a romantic. But every now and then, at completely appropriate times, he would say it back to him.

"Welp." Letting go of him, Makoto sat up, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. "Have you eaten yet?" 

Haru blinked, mildly annoyed by the sudden flood of light. He rubbed his eyes gently, shaking his head. 

"Alright then. While you get dressed, I'll cook you some breakfast. Sound good?"

He shrugged, running his fingers through his long black hair. "I only feel like mackerel today," He mumbled as he sat up, kicking at the covers and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Makoto laughed, shaking his head. 

"Fine. Mackerel it is."

__________________

"HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!"

"HARUKA-SENPAI!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! We were about to come looking for you!" Nagisa and Rei ran towards their friends, who were nearly an hour late for school. 

"I um... accidentally turned off my alarm this morning." Makoto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 

"Now is no time for that!" Rei cut in. "We are coming up on an important competition series! We can not afford to turn off alarm clocks!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. It will all work out. Now come on. The last bell for class will ring any min-"

Before the words were even out of his mouth, the school bells clanged in the near distance.

"Uh-oh! We'd better hurry!" Nagisa laughed, running towards the school doors. Rei followed close behind. However, Makoto and Haru weren't in near as much hurry. 

"You feeling alright?" Makoto said softly as they walked side by side.

Haru shrugged, turning his head away. 

"We'll get to swim after classes, you know. Over at the swim club." Makoto watched as he perked up a little.

"I know what you're doing," he muttered.

"Well, it worked." With that, Makoto laughed, grabbing Haru's hand as they walked to class together.


End file.
